Kazune's Consolation
by D3villaZ
Summary: Kazune yang cenderung penyendiri dan gampang marah itu, ternyata memiliki barang penghibur pribadi. / 4of400 projects.


Kazune _'s Consolation_ _by_ D3villaZ

Kamichama Karin & Kamichama Karin Chu milik Koge-Donbo

 _Summary_ : Kazune yang cenderung penyendiri dan gampang marah itu, ternyata memiliki barang penghibur pribadi. / 4 _of_ 400 _projects_.

ALUR MUNDUR! GAJENESS _STORY_. _You've warned!_

.

.

"Argh, coba Kazune ada di sini. Soal seperti ini kan keahliannya."

Kazune yang mendengar itu dari celah pintu kamar Karin yang terbuka, menahan senyum geli. Lantas dia berdehem, membuat Karin menoleh ke belakang dan terbelalak melihat Kazune.

Pemuda yang masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah pertama itu berjalan santai memasuki kamar Karin. Dengan tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana, setiap langkah Kazune tampak menawan dalam penglihatan Karin, tentu saja membuat gadis itu sedikit melongo.

Setelah sampai di dekat Karin, Kazune mencondongkan tubuhnya, melewati pundak Karin. Hal itu membuat Karin menahan napasnya, dia gugup dengan degup jantung menggila seketika.

Usut-punya-usut ternyata Kazune melihat soal-soal yang sedang dikerjakan Karin. Pemuda itu mendengus, lalu menjauhkan tubuhnya. Dia bersedekap dan memandang remeh Karin. "Kubantu, tapi tidak gratis."

Karin memutar bola matanya, kemudian sedikit menatap sengit Kazune. Dia ingin menolak tawaran Kazune, tapi dia membutuhkan bantuan pemuda itu. Kalau tidak, dia tak kan dapat menikmati liburan musim panasnya dan semakin lama terpaku pada soal-soal tambahan yang didapatkannya.

Akhirnya, setelah banyak memikirkan. Karin menghela napas. "Apa yang kau inginkan?" Dia menyetujui bantuan Kazune.

Kazune menyeringai. Karin memalingkan wajahnya saat melihat seringai itu. Coba bayangkan, wajah aristokrat Kazune yang selalu memasang tampang angkuh dan berkuasa itu kini dihiasi lengkungan bibirnya yang seksi. Karin yang jarang mendapat penampakan seperti itu tentulah dibuat ketar-ketir, ada dorongan jiwa untuk _fangirling_ pada Kazune, tapi ditahannya.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Kazune menunjuk bagian bawah Karin. Langsung saja Karin melotot horor. "A-Apa kau ingin aku membuka celanaku dan melihat yang tersembunyi di dalam?"

Kazune menggeleng. " _Baka_ , aku hanya ingin celanamu."

Hati Karin tertohok. Kazune, yang cowok tulen itu, ingin celana cewek yang dipakainya saat ini? Mungkinkah Kazune mulai tertarik barang-barang cewek dan ingin mencoba memakainya? "Kazune, kau mau jadi banci, ya?"

 _Pletak._

Karin langsung mengaduh sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang terkena jitakan manis a la Kazune.

"Bukan urusanmu." Kazune membalikkan badan, mengancam untuk pergi dari kamar itu. "Mau atau tidak?"

Dengan cepat, Karin meraih sebelah pergelangan tangan Kazune. Menahannya. "Eh, tunggu-tunggu. Baiklah aku mau."

Kazune menatap tangan Karin yang menggenggamnya, napas pemuda itu jadi memburu. Namun Karin yang melihat arah pandang Kazune, lekas melepaskan pergelangan tangan pemuda itu. Gadis itu menyengir, tidak menyadari kalau di saat yang sama Kazune sedang mati-matian menormalkan pompaan jantungnya.

Dua detik berlalu. Kazune mengambil alih tempat duduk Karin, sedangkan gadis itu berdiri di sampingnya. Lantas Kazune menjelaskan cara-cara mudah mengerjakan soal. Tentu saja biarpun cara mudah, bagi Karin tidaklah mudah. Gadis itu beberapa kali mendapat omelan maupun tatapan tajam dari Kazune tatkala tetap salah mengerjakan soal.

Usai sesi mengerjakan soal. Seperti kesepakatan di awal, Kazune mendapatkan celana Karin, setelah sebelumnya gadis itu mengusir Kazune keluar dari kamar untuk mengganti celana dan menyerahkan celana yang semula dipakai pada Kazune.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Karin, Kazune menghirup celana yang telah diberikan gadis itu. Tepat seperti dugaan Kazune, terdapat aroma vanila berpadu dengan rumput basah saat hujan. Aroma khas tubuh Karin. Aroma dari barang itulah yang menjadi candu bagi Kazune. Baginya, apapun milik Karin merupakan barang penghibur pribadi, yang tak seorang pun pernah menduganya.

.

.

Di luar, mentari bersinar terik. Terdengar suara jangkrik. Pertanda khas liburan musim panas. Kazune memilah kaos tipis di lemarinya. Tanpa disangka, dia menemukan kemeja berwarna _pink_. Dilihat dari ukurannya, Kazune menebak itu milik Karin. Tapi kenapa ada di lemarinya?

Sambil mengendikkan bahu, Kazune menarik kaos putih tipis dan kemeja _pink_ itu. Yang kaos dia pakai, sementara kemeja _pink_ tersebut dihirupnya dalam. Tertinggal aroma tubuh Karin di sana, perpaduan aroma vanila dengan rumput basah di kala hujan. Kazune tersipu.

Padahal semula, dia berkeinginan mengembalikan kemeja _pink_ itu. "Salahnya tidak mencari kemeja ini," sinis Kazune seperti biasa. Lalu Kazune menyimpan kemeja itu di balik selimut yang terbentang di ranjangnya, berniat menjadikan kemeja tersebut teman tidurnya malam nanti.

Dengan begitu, bertambahlah koleksi barang hiburan bagi jiwa kesepian Kazune. Sebelumnya, pemuda itu juga menyimpan pengikat rambut Karin yang tertinggal di satu-satunya kamar mandi rumah mereka.

Bukannya maniak sih, namun entah kenapa Kazune selalu menemukan ketenangan tersendiri kalau menemukan barang-barang Karin, meskipun di satu sisi, membayangkan menyimpan barang dari Karin senantiasa membuat jantung Kazune berdebar kian kencang.

Setelah memastikan tempatnya menyembunyikan kemeja _pink_ Karin tidak akan ketahuan, Kazune keluar dari kamarnya. Dia berniat menonton TV di ruang keluarga. Di sana, dilihatnya Himeka sedang menonton TV. Kazune pun mengurungkan niatnya. Dia beranjak lagi.

Lalu saat melewati kamar Karin yang pintunya sedikit terbuka. Dia melihat Karin sedang duduk menghadap meja belajar, tampak mengerjakan sesuatu. Kemudian Kazune ingat kalau gadis itu mendapat kelas tambahan pada liburan musim panas ini lantaran nilainya kurang.

"Argh, coba Kazune ada di sini. Soal seperti ini kan keahliannya."

Kazune menyeringai. Sepertinya dia akan mendapatkan barang penghibur pribadi baru saat itu.

Selesai.

.

.

.

.

 _a/n_ : ZXCVSASDG, APA INI? /capswoy Yaampun, mohon maaf kalau gaje. Tapi terima kasih sudah baca sampai ini ya~~~


End file.
